The present invention relates to a time period setting device for a timer, with which several pre-set time periods can be set. The present application denotes especially a device for setting xe2x80x9cHourxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMinute.
There are many setting modes for conventional timers in the market, such as mechanical (setting via striking keyboard is general) and electronic (using key for controlling). There are a variety of timers, including mechanical setting which is an easier setting, but the divisions of each time period is larger. In other words, one can only make a coarse setting of the time period. For electronic setting, the usable space on the setting disk is not large, because there are many keys therein. Thus, one who does not know the operation well, or whose fingers are large, easily makes an erroneous setting, and it""s more difficult in operation. The present application is an electronic timer, for smaller numeral changes, such as setting ON/OFF, setting switching timing/present time, xe2x80x9cweek Xxe2x80x9d ext, which are controlled by the keys, and for two larger numeral changes, such as xe2x80x9cHour Xxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMinute Xxe2x80x9d, which are set by means of rotating a rotary disk.
The object of the present application is to provide a device for setting the time period; it general operating condition as are noted below:
1. function: setting time ON/OFF for several groups; timing 1-7 days.
2. Program mode: divided into displaying present time (clock) and setting time period.
3. Function of the keys:
a. Clock mode-displaying present time mode,
(a-1) key xe2x80x9cON/OFFxe2x80x9d: switching ON/OFF output,
(a-2) key xe2x80x9cClock +Dayxe2x80x9d: regulating present week (MO-SU),
(a-3) key xe2x80x9cClockxe2x80x9d +rotary disk rotated clockwise: regulating xe2x80x9cHourxe2x80x9d for present time,
(a-4) key xe2x80x9cClockxe2x80x9d +rotary disk rotated counter clockwise: regulating xe2x80x9cMinutexe2x80x9d for present time,
(a-5) key xe2x80x9cTimerxe2x80x9d: entering into program mode.
Under clock mode, key xe2x80x9cDayxe2x80x9d and rotary disk are clock wise/counter clockwise rotated, alone use will be without function, the function to be produced must match key xe2x80x9cClockxe2x80x9d,
b. program mode: setting time mode,
(b-1) key xe2x80x9cON/OFFxe2x80x9d: without function,
(b-2) key xe2x80x9cDayxe2x80x9d: regulating day (of week) of timer ON/OFF. there are 11 settings for date, such as MO, TU, WE, TH, FR, ST, SU, MO-FR, SA-SU, MO-SA, MO-SU,
(b-3) rotary disk rotated clockwise: setting time xe2x80x9cHourxe2x80x9d of timing function,
(b-4) rotary disk rotated clockwise: setting time xe2x80x9cMinutexe2x80x9d of timing function,
(b-5) key xe2x80x9cTimerxe2x80x9d: ON/OFF time setting switching (1 ONxe2x86x921 OFFxe2x86x922 ONxe2x86x92 . . . xe2x86x926 OFF) of 6 groups ON/OFF for timing function,
(b-6) key xe2x80x9cClockxe2x80x9d: returning clock mode,
c. key xe2x80x9cResetxe2x80x9d: all memories are cancelled when the key xe2x80x9cResetxe2x80x9d is depressed whether it is under clock or program mode, and the program is again started.
As above-mentioned, the characteristics of the present application are to provide a structure setting xe2x80x9cHour Xxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMinute Xxe2x80x9d, in which setting the Hour/Minute is operated by clockwise or counter-clockwise rotation, without the necessity for setting many keys on a dial, such that the erroneous position produced at the time setting xe2x80x9cHourxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMinutexe2x80x9d can be avoided.
The technical solution of the present application is that, a rotary disk is provided in the outer edge, with a ringed structure having several projecting teeth driven by rotating the rotary disk, and a sliding structure which can be moved to right/left by stirring the projecting tooth. A circuit contact structure is provided on the sliding structure, whereby the Hour/Minute can be quickly set by means of a contact (producing pulse) time on the special area of the circuit board for the structure.
The circuit part of timer in the present application will not be described since it belongs to a conventional technical field.